Ghosts
A ghost is a non-corporeal manifestation of a dead person (or, rarely, an animal or a vehicle). A ghost is created when someone has unfinished business on Earth and their soul more or less attempts to cling to the mortal world. Once the issue keeping a ghost from crossing over has been resolved, a door or portal will appear for the ghost to pass through onto their afterlife. Characteristics Creation Ghosts are what a person lives on as after death. Ghosts appear once the individual has been dead for approximately twenty four hours, and the individual has unfinished business. Once they have resolved their unfinished business, a door/portal will appear that will take them to their respective afterlife. If they don't walk through their door immediately, an invisible force will pull them through against their will. Most often, the entrance to the afterlife appears as a door (whether it's wooden or glass), however it tends to change from individual to individual. Some actually see a portal instead of a door. Any mortal creature that dies on Earth can become a ghost after death, all they need to have is unfinished business. However, immortal creatures, such as vampires, can not become ghosts after death. Appearance To those who can see them, ghosts always appear wearing the clothes they were in when they died, which they cannot change. However, the clothes can subtly alter according to requirements or the mood of the ghost. Ghosts tend to have the injuries that killed them, however, much like the way they can subtly alter their clothes, ghosts can also learn to temporarily "hide" their injuries and appear normal again, but it can be exhausting for a ghost to do this for long periods of time. Abilities * Teleportation: Ghosts can teleport over long distances at will. Whenever a ghost teleports into a room, or closed space, the temperature will suddenly drop, the area becoming very cold for a short period of time. * Intangibility: Ghosts can phase through solid matter, however, most prefer not to, and will outright avoid it as it serves as a reminder of their death and usually makes them feel uncomfortable as a result. * Invincibility: Ghosts cannot be physically harmed and cannot age beyond their death. * Telekinesis: If a ghost is perfectly calm, they are able to move objects or sometimes even people on the mortal plane. However, most ghosts struggle to tap into this power as it is very difficult for a ghost to become perfectly calm. Weaknesses * Destroying their Tether: All ghosts have a 'tether', an object or sometimes a living creature that they are mystically bonded to. If their tether is destroyed, a ghost will be forced to 'move on' almost instantly. The Other Side The Other Side, sometimes called the Veil or Limbo, is a spiritual plane of existence that exists within our world (The Earthly Dimension). All ghosts exist within the Veil, and the Veil prevents people on Earth from hearing or seeing ghosts. Before the Veil existed, humans could interact with ghosts as if they were still alive. However, some humans are still able to see through the Veil, via a power known as Mediumship. Humans that possess this ability are called Mediums. Category:Species